ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Olympus
Story John is walking up Mt. Olympus, with Ssserpent in a mana prison. He then spots Gwen and Kevin, who were waiting for him. Kevin: Told you he’d be alright. Gwen: John, can you at least try to not get into extreme death situations like that? John: Sure, but I won’t be successful. Kevin, you have the Null Void Projector? Kevin: Yeah. (He pulls out his portable Null Void Projector, and opens a portal. John throws Ssserpent in the portal, and it closes.) Gwen: What happened down there? John: Paradox is in bad shape. But if we do our job, and stop the guy with the Promethium on Olympus, Kevin: PROMETHIUM? THAT’S ONE OF THE RAREST AND MOST DANGEROUS MINERALS IN THE UNIVERSE! HOW DID IT GET TO EARTH? John: Prometheus brought it here. He’s most likely the one behind this. Paradox sealed it away, explaining why the Plumbers haven’t found it. Kevin: Gwen, teleport us up the mountain! We have to catch up to the hunters. John: Yeah, where are they? Gwen: They went on ahead. We waited for you. (Looks upset at Kevin) I’ve never seen you this upset. Kevin: Promethium is at least as dangerous, if not more, than those Chaos Emeralds. Promethium was thought to have been extinct from the galaxy for millennia. It has to be destroyed. Gwen: Right. (A mana dome forms around them, and they teleport away.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin appear up the mountain, the hunters fighting giant Polar Manzardill. John: Giant Articguanas? I no longer like this Promethium. (A Polar Manzardill fires its freeze ray at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield to protect them.) Several hunters are frozen, and Phoebe is cornered by one. John goes Astrodactyl, and extends an energy whip, wrapping around its mouth, preventing it from attacking. Phoebe fires several arrows at the Polar Manzardill, destroying it. Phoebe: Thanks. Get to Olympus. We have it here. Astrodactyl: Are you sure? Phoebe: Elektra went up the mountain. She needs more help than me. Astrodactyl: She went up the mountain? (He squawks.) Great. (He extends his wings, and takes to the air. He approaches some Polar Manzardill, and releases a propulsion wave, destroying them as he flies up the mountain.) End Scene Vilgax, with a golden aura, is sitting on Zeus’s throne. The other gods are pinned to the other thrones with gold bonds and spikes in them. Zeus: You won’t get away with this, fiend. Vilgax: As the new ruler of the heavens, you are in no position to make demands. I could kill you all with my new found power. Human: That is true, Zeus. (He walks up to Zeus, stroking his face.) You would do well to remember your place. Vilgax: My monsters will spread across the world, and I can kill all that I please. As soon as he returns to my radar, he is dead. (Then, an arrow hits Vilgax in the back of the head, splintering on contact. Vilgax turns, seeing Elektra.) What pathetic vermin dares to fight me, the god Vilgax?! Elektra: I am Elektra, leader of the Hunters of Artemis! Artemis: (Weakly) You should not have come. Vilgax: You think that a little girl can fight me? You think that a girl can challenge, A GOD?! Human: I agree. It is a foolish though. (Elektra fires an arrow at the human, who catches it with two fingers.) Heh. I’ll let you have your fun. (The human walks into the shadows, and disappears.) Vilgax teleports in front of Elektra, going to slam his arm into her. Elektra screams and flinches, raising her arms over her head. She hears a splash, and looks up. Goop had formed above her, into a sphere to shield her. His body then splatters all over the room. Elektra: What the? Vilgax: I don’t even have to do anything anymore. He comes to me. (The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers Goop’s slime, reforming him.) Hello, John Smith. Goop: Vilgax. Why am I surprised to see you at the source of unlimited power? Elektra: You?! What are you doing here?! Goop: Saving your skin. Elektra: I don’t need, ANYONE to protect me! Especially not you! Goop: Good. Then you can cover me, as I take him down. Vilgax: Please. Even you can’t stop the power of a god. Goop: Ask any of these gods you have chained up. They’ll say that I’ve done a pretty good job. Titans too. Vilgax raises his hand, and fires golden energy, destroying the Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop’s body falls to the ground, inert, as Elektra fires arrows at Vilgax. Vilgax allows them to shatter on his body, as he turns to Elektra. A new Anti-Gravity Projector forms, and Goop reforms. He transforms into Humungousaur, and charges at Vilgax. Vilgax catches Humungousaur, and throws him at the wall, leaving a huge crater. Elektra fires several arrows, running towards Humungousaur. Vilgax fires gold energy blasts, as Elektra dodges. Humungousaur gets up, and swats an energy blast away, his hand being singed from the energy. Vilgax: Perhaps I should show you how much power I possess. (Vilgax raises his arm over his head, and his fingers spark with static.) Humungousaur: Oh, man. Elektra, down! Elektra goes down on one knee, as Humungousaur shifts to Ultimate Chromastone. Ultimate Chromastone raises his arms, releasing ultraviolet waves, as a golden lightning bolt comes down at them. It hits the ultraviolet waves, being absorbed into it. Ultimate Chromastone fires ultraviolet waves at Vilgax. Vilgax teleports away, and appears behind Ultimate Chromastone. Vilgax grabs Ultimate Chromastone, and starts to squeeze, breaking his body. Ultimate Chromastone shifts to Wildvine, and Vilgax squeezes him in half. Wildvine regenerates, and throws seed bombs at him. Vilgax swings his hand, a shockwave destroying them. Elektra fires an arrow, which explodes on Vilgax, releasing a smokescreen. Vilgax appears in front of Elektra, spooking her. He goes to punch him, when Wildvine pulls her out of the way. Wildvine: This is getting us nowhere. We need to get a crystal from him. Elektra: Tell me what I need to do. (Wildvine transforms) Rumble Knuckles: See if you can find a way to hurt him. Rumble Knuckles dashes in, preparing a punch. Vilgax swings his fist, a shockwave occurring and sending Rumble Knuckles flying. Rumble Knuckles rides the shockwave, and glides at Vilgax. Vilgax fires a gold energy blast, and Rumble Knuckles drops, hitting the ground and breaking into a sprint. He punches Vilgax square in the chest, though he doesn’t move. Vilgax appears behind Rumble Knuckles, and slams his arm into Rumble Knuckles, and he goes flying into a wall, reverting. Vilgax: How does it feel, John Smith? To be utterly powerless at the hands of a true being? You may have won our encounters before, but now, I am the victor! Elektra: Hey! Squid head! Vilgax turns his head, seeing a silver arrow flying at his head. Vilgax raises his arm, and catches it with ease. Then, it releases a powerful silver energy surge, sending Vilgax flying to the floor, moaning in pain. She makes her way over to John, who was waking up. Elektra: You alright? John: (Moans) Sore. (Elektra helps him stand up.) You got anymore of those? Elektra: No. That was my only one. A gift from Artemis. Now what? (Vilgax starts to get up.) John: We need to work together, but that blow was hard. Do you trust me? Elektra: I trust your ability to fight. Nothing more. John: Good enough. (John turns into Will-o-Wisp, and enters Elektra. She screams, and then glows with a white aura.) Elektra: What did you do?! Will-o-Wisp: I’m giving you a power boost. You should be able to fight evenly with Vilgax. With your hand to hand combat, I think you’ll be fine. Elektra: Sounds good. Bring it on, Squid face! Vilgax: You, insolent! Elektra charges forward, appearing right in front of Vilgax, surprising him. Elektra punches Vilgax in the face, knocking him back. He recovers quickly, and fires several gold energy blasts at once. Elektra charges forward, dodging the energy blasts with ease. She goes to kick Vilgax, but he blocks it, kneeing her in the chest, sending her flying. She lands on her feet, and charges forward. Vilgax teleports behind Elektra, and slams his arm into her back, breaking her spine. Elektra releases a blood curling scream, and she flies forward, hitting the wall. She is out cold leaning against the wall, Will-o-Wisp coming out of Elektra and reverting. John: Elektra! (He stands in front of her, protecting her from Vilgax.) Vilgax: Do you really care about this child? That you don’t even know. (John transforms.) Super John: You never got it. These bonds, these friendships that I create, they power me. (His chaos mana grows even brighter.) And you, will never beat me. Super John twitches his head, and he rams Vilgax hard, sending him flying. Vilgax catches himself in the air, levitating. The two then engage in a high speed battle, the two landing afterwards. Vilgax: This new form of yours is powerful. But, (He pulls out a gold crystal) with the Promethium, I can rule the galaxy, no, the universe! It is all mine! (An arrow flies by, hitting and destroying the Promethium.) NO! (He turns, seeing Elektra wielding her bow, panting heavily. Vilgax’s golden aura disappears, landing on the ground.) Super John: Game over. (Super John stomps his foot, and Vilgax is hit hard, sent flying. He goes through the ceiling, and goes flying off into space. Super John reverts, John panting heavily.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hunters of Artemis **Elektra **Phoebe *Zeus *Artemis Cameo Characters *Hephaestus *Athena *Apollo *Ares *Hera *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Hermes *Demeter Villains *Vilgax *Human *Giant Polar Manzardills *Ssserpent (cameo) Aliens *Astrodactyl *Goop *Humungousaur *Ultimate Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Rumble Knuckles *Will-o-Wisp *Super John Trivia *John learns Vilgax was behind obtaining the Promethium. *The Promethium is destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc